Fuegos artificiales
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: ¿Se debe terminar por cualquier cosa? FubuHaru clasificación K


_-Flashback-_

_Made-chan: *Corre detrás de algo* ¡Regresa inspiración! ¡Regresa! *llora, aparece profesor* ¿y usted qué? _

_Profesor: *con cientos de libros* toma, es tu trabajo… para mañana *risa malvada*_

_Made-chan: ¡Noooooooo!_

_-Fin del flashback-_

_Y bueno, es por eso que no había podido subir nada. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y eso significa… que igual no estaré, ok no ._. fue una broma, pero bueno, regreso con este fic, que espero que sea de su agrado… y… ya, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto._

_No habrá POVs, todo será narrado por su querida servidora XD_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y no me pertenecerá (por desgracia)_

—Desearía no haberme enamorado de ti desde el principio, solo logré lastimarme—dijo Fubuki Haruna, ella solamente inhaló profundo y se fue. Él la miró marcharse.

—Pues—comenzó a decir ella desde lo lejos— ¡si así son las cosas entonces se acabó!—él no dijo nada, en cambio, comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado.

Llevaban casi dos años de relación, se conocían desde que eran chicos, y como había dicho Fubuki, él se había enamorado de ella desde que se conocieron. Sin embargo, aunque se querían, llevaban algún tiempo discutiendo por cosas pequeñas e insulsas, y esas discusiones iban evolucionando en peleas y habían terminado en lo anterior.

Fubuki caminó por la calle, estaba comenzando a oscurecer. No quería terminar con ella, deseaba no haber dicho eso. Simplemente deseaba regresar en el tiempo y recomenzar.

Haruna estaba molesta y desconsolada, tomó un taxi y se fue directamente a la casa de su hermano, no quería que nadie más la viera y menos en esa situación, pero confiaba en su hermano; además tenía viviendo con él más de dos meses, así que de todas maneras iba a regresar ese lugar en algún momento.

—¿Pero qué te sucedió Haruna?—dijo Kiodu viendo que su hermana derramaba goterones en su puerta.

—C-creo que Fubuki y yo terminamos—dijo ella abrazándolo, él se quedó estático por un momento y después la ira comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

—Seguro te dejó por otra—comenzó a decir Kidou planeando su venganza mentalmente.

—No, yo terminé con él—dijo Haruna sin dejar de llorar.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—Nada, él no hizo nada, él es tan perfecto—dijo ella llorando cada vez más fuerte, Kidou la llevó dentro de la casa y la sentó en la sala.

—¿Entonces por qué terminaste con él?—preguntó él sin saber qué sucedía—ustedes siempre se veían tan felices.

—Últimamente no nos soportábamos, aunque éramos felices, siempre discutíamos por pequeñeces—comenzó a contar ella—a veces yo comenzaba, a veces él, pero… ¿por qué no podía simplemente abrazarme y decir que no era nada? ¿Por qué discutir?

—¿Y tú qué hacías?—dijo Kidou comenzando a comprender lo que sucedía.

—¡Obviamente le contestaba!—dijo como si fuera obvio. Kidou sonrió de lado y abrazó a su hermanita.

—Tranquila, sigue contándome, tenemos todo el día si quieres…

Mientras tanto, Fubuki llegó a una plaza, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido. Toda la discusión había surgido por un simple helado.

_—Te compré un helado Haru-chan—dijo Fubuki sonriendo, la chica sonrió y él le dio el cono, ella lo miró y después miró al chico._

_—Es de vainilla, sabes que me gustan los de café—dijo ella tranquilamente._

_—Lo sé, pero no había, y supuse que te gustaría de vainilla—contestó él tranquilamente—pero si no lo quieres puedo comérmelo yo—ambos rieron._

_—Continuaron su paseo y un niño pasó muy cerca de ella, haciendo que esta tirara su helado sobre su inmaculado vestido blanco. Ella refunfuñó algo y Fubuki la llevó a la llave de agua más cercana._

_—No es nada amor, es sólo helado—dijo tomando un pañuelo, mojándolo y limpiando el helado._

_—Pero mira cómo ha quedado mi vestido, por eso odio la ropa blanca—dijo ella molesta._

_—Pero te ves tan hermosa cuando te vistes de blanco—dijo él tratando de hacerla sentir mejor._

_—Eso es lo que tú piensas, a mí no me gusta el blanco—espetó ella secamente._

_—¿Entonces para qué te vistes de blanco?—dijo él un poco irritado._

_—Porque a ti te gusta que me vista de blanco—dijo ella molesta._

_—Pero nunca te he dicho que lo hagas_

_—Pero siempre me recalcas que me vería mejor de blanco y si no, siempre buscas la oportunidad de decirme como las otras chicas se ven mejor de blanco…_

_—Haruna, no es cierto_

_—¿Qué me dices del otro día? Cuándo fuimos al supermercado, la chica que estaba junto a nosotros llevaba una blusa blanca y lo primero que dijiste fue "ah, tan linda que se ve"—dijo haciendo una burda imitación del chico._

_—Y dije "con esa blusa, te verías mejor TÚ con ella"—dijo él molesto._

_—¿Y lo admites?_

_—Haruna, esto no tiene sentido_

_—Lo sé, no sé porque me esfuerzo en que esto funcione—dijo ella no entendiendo a qué se refería el peli-plata._

_—Yo tampoco, siempre es lo mismo contigo, no puedes dejar pasar una, siempre tienes que encontrar algo, que si los calcetines, que si la puerta…—dijo contando con los dedos._

_—¡Y tú no pones nada de tu parte!—dijo ella casi gritando._

_—Yo pongo de mi parte, tú eres la que no pone de su parte—dijo Fubuki y Haruna no dijo nada._

_—Ya me cansé de poner de mi parte y que tú no hagas nada…_

_—Desearía no haberme enamorado desde el principio, sólo logré lastimarme_

Él suspiró, había actuado como un cretino, ella no era una dulce princesa, a veces se podía encender con nada, pero era su Haruna y parecía que la había perdido. Pensó en cómo terminaban sus peleas, siempre se quedaban callados, no se decían nada hasta que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo y después todo volvía a la normalidad, nunca se pedían disculpas, siempre lo dejaban pasar, pero ella jamás había dicho tal cosa como terminar…

Regresó a casa y se acostó a dormir, a la mañana siguiente seguía sin tener noticias de la chica, pensó que tal vez seguiría ofendida, así que no hizo nada por buscarla.

Salió como siempre al trabajo, todo transcurrió lenta y agobiantemente, parecía que todo se ligaba a su mal humor. Cuando terminó su jornada fue a la misma plaza donde estuvo sentado el día anterior, de repente, fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar el cielo; había un festival, para eso habían salido en primera instancia, era un pequeño festival de dos días y Haruna estaba emocionada por eso. Él los miró y sintió un gran pesar, había arruinado esa salida, y había arruinado su relación.

En ese mismo momento, pero desde la casa de Kidou, Haruna estaba viendo los fuegos artificiales, ella los amaba, y hubiera querido compartirlo con Fubuki, pero sabía que lo que menos querría sería verla, ella bajó la mirada y pensó en cómo había arruinado las cosas.

Él pensó en el hecho de que ambos tenían distintas personalidades, él prefería no discutir, pero si comenzaba, seguía. A veces era un poco desordenado y también se sentía desprotegido. Ella era una persona ruidosa, parecía que tenía una luz propia. Por momentos necesitaba ser protegida, aunque no lo admitiera, pero era su complemento.

Miró de nuevo al cielo, los fuegos seguían ahí. Pensó en cómo se parecían a Haruna: eran ruidosos y brillantes y sobre todo hermosos. Se levantó de donde estaba y corrió a buscarla. Supuso que estaría en casa de Aki o de Natsumi, pero no estaba con ellas, así que se dirigió a la casa de Kidou. Sabía que su cuñado querría matarlo por lastimar a su hermana, pero no importaba siempre y cuando pudiera verla. Llegó y tocó el timbre, pero nadie salió. Maldijo la casa por ser una mansión y que probablemente no hubieran oído el timbre. Lo intentó de nuevo pero no obtuvo resultado.

Se quedó pensando qué haría y tomó valor, se subió a la reja y trepó. Al estar al borde de la reja dudó de lo que estaba haciendo, pero la cruzó y bajó. Corrió hacia la casa, cuando tres perros salieron y lo persiguieron, él corrió, encontró la puerta y entró, dejando a los perros detrás de la puerta.

—¡Haruna!—dijo él buscando a su novia, buscó por los pasillos, pero no parecía estar en ningún lado— ¡Vamos Haruna! ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí—dijo ella detrás de él, Fubuki la miró y se abalanzó a besarla, ella no supo qué hacer y cuando él se separó de ella solamente lo miró.

—Soy un estúpido, no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de haberte amado desde que te conocí, lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que fuera necesario, porque tú eres el amor de mi vida—dijo él mirándola a los ojos, ella se quedó pasmada—perdóname Haruna, te pido perdón por todo, sobre todo por lo de ayer…

—Shiro…—dijo ella cayendo en la cuenta de lo que sucedía—te perdono, pero quien debería pedir disculpas soy yo… he sido demasiado irritable, yo te amo y no quiero que las cosas terminen así.

—¿Entonces lo volvemos a intentar?—dijo él sonriendo, ella asintió y lo besó.

Kidou estaba viendo todo desde su habitación, sonrió de nuevo y suspiró feliz. No era que le gustara que le robaran el cariño de su hermana, pero quería que ella fuera feliz y sabía que esos dos terminarían así. Se recostó en su cama y de repente se dio cuenta de que nadie le había abierto a Fubuki, se asomó al jardín y vio a los perros ladrándole a la puerta.

_Y eso fue todo, un fic corto, y… raro, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. No prometo regresar al 100% por el momento. He tenido, además, algunos problemas, sin embargo, trataré de escribir un poquito más. Recuerden que no me gustan los tomatazos. _

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
